Superstar
by Psykedelikworld
Summary: Au temps des Maraudeurs. Les 7 ème années de serpentard et griffondor vont voir le concert de Sebastian Prince, une star moldue. Ils ne se doutent pas qu'ils connaissent cette star plus qu'ils ne le pensent.


_**Superstar **_

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient parce que si s'était le cas Sev n'aurai pas fini comme ça ! Les chansons appartiennent à Amy Winehouse (kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!) et Culture Club.

**Couple : **Severus/Sirius

**Rating : **M (Lemon ! Olalala !)

**Résumé :** Au temps des Maraudeurs. OS. UA. OOC. Les 7èmes années de Serpentard et Griffondor sont en voyage dans le monde moldu et vont voir le concert d'une star moldue pour promouvoir la tolérance et l'amour de son prochain. Mais où est-donc passé Severus ?! Severus ? Vous voulez dire Sebastian Prince, la star internationale ! Celui qui donne un concert ce soir !

Je sais que j'ai une fic à finir mais je suis trop inspirée !

**0000000000000000000**

Par cette belle journée de Mai de l'an de grâce 1977 (nda : faut que j'arrête les Harlequins médiévaux moi !), les élèves de 7 ème années de Griffondor et de Serpentard de Poudlard se promenaient dans les rues ensoleilléesde Paris moldu sous la surveillance des professeurs Slughorn, MacGonagal et Dumbledore. Le sniffeur d'acide citrique en poudre avait décidé de promouvoir la tolérance et le « tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil » . Pour se faire, il avait décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre ses deux plus belliqueuses maisons, en organisant un voyage dans le Paris moldu, qu'il trouvait particulièrement magnifique tandis que les Pouffsoufles et les Serdaigles étaient allés à Barcelone . Il avait d'ailleurs demandé conseil aux enfants de moldus pour pouvoir s'habiller de façon normale et passe partout.

Les élèves, eux, étaient beaucoup moins enthousiastes surtout du côté d'un certain préfet-en-chef de serpentard aux longs cheveux platines, Lucius Malfoy. Pas qu'il méprisait les moldus qu'on se le disent, c'était fini le Moyen-Age, et puis il adorait Paris mais son meilleur ami, son petit frère chéri, Severus Snape, n'était pas avec lui et il s'ennuyait ferme ! Le génie des potions avait du rentré chez lui en vitesse, comme ça lui arrivait parfois depuis deux ans, pour une raison mystérieuse. En plus, il sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose car Severus lui avait parut étrangement déprimé, ce qui l'inquiétait et l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de cette journée.

Les Maraudeurs étaient, au contraire, complètement survoltés et James et Sirius échangeaient conneries sur conneries.

-Alors mon Prongsy-chou ? Comment trouves-tu la plus belle ville du monde ?

-Et bien mon Paddychouchoudamournamoi, je dois dire que j'adore cette ville.

Puis il se tourna vers son ami, les cils papillonnant et la bouche en cœur.

-Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ta beauté, ô mon étoile adorée ! Sans toi, Paris elle-même perdrait son éclat !

-Je sais, je sais, je brille si fort parfois !

-C'est clair que tu brilles tellement de conneries que ça me donne mal à la tête !

-Moonyyyyyyyyyy t'es méchanteuh ! En plus t'a dis un gros mot ! Olalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!

Peter coupa cet échange digne d'une huître.

-Dîtes vous avez remarqué que Servilo était pas là ?

En entendant ce nom, Sirius sentit son cœur se comprimer comme si une main le serrait de toutes ses forces. Il garda cependant bonne figure car personne n'était au courant, sauf Malfoy.

-Hey mais t'as raison Bouboule ! Z'avez vu ça les mecs, ce mage noir graisseux n'est pas là !

-Peut être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

-On s'en fou Mumus et si c'est ça tant mieux !

-Moi je pense qu'il avait peur de salir ses robes ce bâtard !

James renchérit.

-T'as surement raison Siri ! Tout façon on s'en balance de ce serpent adipeux !

-O_o !!!

Telle fut la réaction des quatre garçons à la suite de ce mot ô combien inattendu dans la bouche de James William Potter !

-Tu connais ce mot ???!!

-Bah quoi Moony ? Chui plus intelligent que toi d'abord !

-Ah ouai ? Épèle moi « pléonasme » alors ?

-Euh...C'est toi le plénomasne d'abord ! Puis d'abord, c'est déloyal de faire ça, espèce de...de...serpentard !

Les deux autres griffondors intervinrent en chœur.

-Haaaaaaaaaan, ça m'aurait pas pluuuuuuut !

Remus reprit...

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

...et James, dans sa grande maturité, lui tira la langue.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

**0000000000000000000**

Après le dîner à l'hôtel, les professeurs réunirent les élèves à la demande de Dumbledore.

-Mes chers élèves, je dois dire que je suis fier de vous ! Aucune dispute n'a eu lieu et aucune bêtise n'a été commise. Pour vous récompenser j'ai réussi à me procurer des places « backstage », comme disent les moldus, pour le concert d'une célèbre star moldu, Sebastian Prince !

Toutes les nées-de-moldu eurent la même réaction.

-SEBASTIAN PRINCE !! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Les autres se demandaient qui pouvait bien être ce Sebastian Prince qui rendait toutes ces filles dingues. Même Lily Evans semblait complètement surexcitée ! Sirius voulait savoir.

-Sebastian Prince ?! C'est qui ?

Lily, les yeux pleins de mépris, lui répondit.

-C'est qui ? C'est juste la plus grande star de monde ! Et la plus mystérieuse !

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, Sebastian ne montre jamais son visage. Seuls ceux qui ont été à un de ses concerts savent à quoi il ressemble, les appareils photos étant interdits, et il paraît qu'il est très beau ! Tout ce qu'on sait de lui c'est qu'il est anglais et qu'il a 17 ans. Physiquement, il a de longs cheveux noirs, la peau très blanche, il a deux tatouages dans le dos : un Ouroboros sur la nuque et un ange noir qui tient une couronne au creux des reins. Il a aussi les yeux noirs. Quand je pense que je vais enfin pouvoir le voir ! Kyaaaaaaa !!!

Lucius fronçait les sourcil. Le mec que Evans venait de décrire ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Severus ! En tout cas, il avait les mêmes tatouages que lui. C'était troublant quand même. Mais ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. N'est-ce pas ? Le blondinet sentit le doute s'insinuer en lui. Naaaan, c'était une coïncidence, ça ne pouvait être que ça...

**0000000000000000000**

Dans la salle de concert, tous les élèves-Serpentards comme Griffondors-étaient complètement survoltés. Ils étaient dans le carré VIP de la fosse juste devant la scène et attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de Sebastian. Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent et les premières paroles retentirent chantées par une voix sensuelle en chœur avec le public-sauf évidemment ceux qui ne connaissaient rien.

_They tried to make me go to rehab I said no, no, no_

Les lumières se rallumèrent montrant une silhouette qui se tenait au centre de la scène.

_Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know, _

_I ain't got the time, and if my daddy thinks I'm fine, _

Il se tenait dos au public et sa voix emplissant la salle. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir, qui moulait ses fesses magnifiques et ses longues jambes, et des cuissardes lacées également noires. Son dos était nu, mise à part les deux bandes de tissus noires entrecroisées au milieu de son dos et qui maintenait son vêtement en place, dévoilant une splendide chute de rein, mise en valeur par une cambrure à faire damner le Pape, où un ange aux ailes noires déployées tenait une couronne dans ses bras. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en mèches folles sur son dos et ses épaules.

_They tried to make me go to rehab I wont go, go, go._

Sur ses mots, Sebastian se retourna. Et tous les Poudlardiens-élèves ET professeurs-restèrent bouche bée. Devant eux, en chair et en os, se tenait Severus Snape, plus beau que jamais, portant un corset pour homme noir lacé sur le ventre. Il posa ses grand yeux noirs soulignés de khôl sur Lucius et ceux-ci s'arrondirent comme des Rapeltou. Cependant, il retrouva rapidement ses esprits et continua de chanter.

_I'd rather be at home with Ray,  
I ain't got 70 days.  
'Cause there's nothing, there's nothing you can teach me,  
That I can't learn from Mr Hathaway  
Didn't get a lot in class,  
But I know it don't come in a shot glass._

They tried to make me go to rehab I said no, no, no,  
Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll, know, know, know,  
I ain't got the time, and if my daddy thinks I'm fine,  
They tried to make me go to rehab I wont go, go, go.

The man said "Why do you think you here?",  
I said I got no idea,  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby,  
So I always keep a bottle near,  
He said "I just think you're depressed"  
This me "Yeah, baby. and the rest"

They tried to make me go to rehab I said no, no, no,  
Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know,...

Le public chantait en chœur avec Severus en se balançant au rythme de la musique. Les poudlardiens n'étaient pas en reste et paraissaient complètement sous le charme de cet élève méprisé et moqué par tous.

_They tried to make me go to rehab I said no, no, no,  
Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll, know, know, know,  
I ain't got the time, and if my daddy thinks I'm fine,  
They tried to make me go to rehab I wont go, go, go. _

La chanson s'acheva sous les applaudissements déchaînés avant que d'autres ne succèdent.

Les Maraudeurs ne voulaient pas se l'avouer mais ils adoraient cette musique. Sirius surtout ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver Sev...Servilo absolument...bandant ! Oh, ce n'était pas nouveau, il savait très bien qu'une grande partie de sa prétendue haine était un prétexte pour ne pas s'avouer ses senti...euh...son désir pour lui. Mais en le voyant aussi sexy, aussi humain, il sentait ses dernières digues céder.

**0000000000000000000**

En fait, elles cédèrent tout à fait vers la fin du spectacle lorsque Severus chanta une chanson avec son nom dedans ! Bien sur, il aurait pu n'y avoir aucun rapport mais le serpentard ne cessait de lancer des regards vers lui ! Il avait cru que c'était un effet d'optique mais force lui était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas ! Et Sirius regarda fixement le chanteur en s'enivrant de sa voix.

_He left no time to regret  
Kept his dick wet  
With his same old safe bet  
Me and my head high  
And my tears dry  
Get on without my guy  
You went back to what you knew  
So far removed from all that we went through  
And I tread a troubled track  
My odds are stacked  
I'll go back to black_

We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to.....

I go back to us

I love you much  
It's not enough  
You love blow and I love puff  
And life is like a pipe  
And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside

We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to

We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to

Black, black, black, black, black, black, black,

_  
I go back to  
I go back to_

We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to

We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to black.

Cette façon qu'il avait de dire son nom ! Le gryffondor sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis que son pantalon devenait un poil plus serrer. Il avait envie de le prendre là maintenant ! Comme tant de fois déjà ! Non, pas comme ça, il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments pour le beau serpentard et il voulait lui faire l'amour avec douceur et passion. Et lui dire combien il l'aimait. Oh oui, comme il en avait envie !

Le concert se poursuivit jusqu'à minuit. Il y eut trois rappels et le dernier, Severus le chanta, ses yeux, emplis de larmes contenues, plongés dans ceux de Sirius.

_Give me time  
To realise my crime  
Let me love and steal  
I have danced  
Inside your eyes  
How can I be real?  
Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Precious kisses, words that burn me  
Lovers never ask you why  
In my heart the fire's burning  
Choose my colour, find a star  
Precious people always tell me  
That's a step, a step too far  
Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Words are few I have spoken  
I could waste a thousand years  
Wrapped in sorrow, words are token  
Come inside and catch my tears  
You've been talking but believe me  
If it's true you do not know  
That this boy loves without a reason  
I'm prepared to let you go  
If it's love you want from me  
Then take it away  
Everything's not what you see  
It's over again  
Do you really want to hurt me _

_  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Do you really want to hurt me _

_Do you really want to make me cry  
Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry... _

En entendant ses paroles, Sirius eut envie d'aller le rejoindre et de s'excuser à genoux pour la dispute qu'ils avaient eut juste avant ce voyage. Il avait été tellement stupide ! Il n'avait pas supporter que Severus ne lui disent pas pourquoi il n'allait pas à Paris avec tout le monde, il avait donc piqué une crise de jalousie. Il l'avait traité de façon tellement ignoble et avait dit des paroles si horribles que Severus avait pleuré ! Il avait réussit à faire pleurer le serpentard le plus froid de sa génération ! Surtout, il avait fait pleurer son amant et, il venait de s'en rendre compte, l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde ! Il se sentait vraiment minable.

Après la chanson, Severus, alias Sebastian, salua son public avant de retourner en coulisses.

Les gens s'en allèrent tandis que Dumbledore, suivit par tous les autres, se dirigèrent backstage afin de rencontrer l'artiste

**0000000000000000000**

Lorsqu'il pénétrèrent dans la loge, Severus s'était déjà changé. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir un peu moulant, de Converses noires, d'une chemise tout aussi noire et d'un blazer cintré de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue basse retenue par un ruban noir. Il les invita à s'assoir et subit calmement l'interrogatoire auquel il était soumis. Après vingt minutes, tout le monde sortit sauf Lucius et Sirius. Ils attaquèrent ensemble.

-Pourquoi tu m'a rien dis ?

-Je n'en avais pas envie.

-Comment ça tu n'en avais pas envie ?! Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?

-C'est pas ça c'est juste...

-Juste quoi ?

-Juste que ça me plaisait cette double vie ! Je pouvais enfin être ce que je voulais sans être constamment jugé et humilié ! Je voulais faire quelque chose pour lequel j'étais doué sans être victime de moqueries comme pour les potions ! Et surtout, j'avais envie d'être libre et d'apporter de la joie au gens ! Même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures, j'étais utile, je me sentais utile et...et j'étais aimé pour ce que je suis.

Severus avait baissé les yeux pour cacher ses larmes. Lucius le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-Je te comprend. Mais je t'aime petit frère ! Pour ce que tu es ! Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent ou disent ! Tu es et restera à jamais mon petit frère chéri !

Le brun se laissa aller contre son meilleur ami, rassuré et réchauffé. Sirius décida alors d'intervenir.

-Malfoy, tu veux bien nous laisser seuls s'il te plait ?

Le blond interrogea son ami du regard qui hocha la tête.

-Très bien, mais t'as pas intérêt de lui faire du mal.

Une fois que le préfet-en-chef fut sorti, Sirius s'approcha à grand pas de Severus qui ferma les yeux d'appréhension. Il fut donc immensément surpris lorsqu'il sentit deux bras musclés entourer sa taille et le rapprocher d'un torse chaud et ferme. Il se laissa faire en soupirant de bien-être malgré la peur qui le tenaillait, les mots qu'il lui avait dit résonnant encore dans sa tête, se dressant entre eux, marqués au fer rouge. C'est alors qu'un murmure lui parvint.

-Pardon Sev, je suis désolé. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi pour ses mots que je t'ai dis, je ne les pensais pas !

Alors Severus éclata en sanglots, ses nerfs lâchant prise tant il avait attendus ses mots. La prise sur sa taille se resserra.

-Je t'aime Severus. Je t'aime.

Au comble de bonheur, le serpentard embrassa passionnément son chéri qui lui répondit avec empressement. Alors que leurs mains s'égarèrent, Severus se détacha de Sirius, haletant.

-Attend Sirius. Rentrons d'abord à l'hôtel.

-T'as raison, un lit c'est mieux pour tout se que je compte te faire !

Severus rougit sous le rire moqueur de son amant.

-Bon, on y va ?

-Attends !

La star internationale mis un chapeau et des lunettes au verres fumés qui lui couvrait une bonne partie du visage sous les yeux interrogateur du griffondor.

-C'est pour éviter qu'on me reconnaisse.

Sirius hocha la tête avant d'agripper son ange par une main et de l'entraîner dehors.

**0000000000000000000**

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'occupait Sirius,et qui se trouvait juste au dessus du salon où étaient réunis les poudlardiens, les deux garçons se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec impatience. Ils firent disparaître leurs vêtements d'un sort puis le griffondor fit basculer l'autre garçon sur le lit avant de s'installer sur sur celui-ci. Il fit courir ses mains suivit de ses lèvres sur le visage et le torse de Severus qui gémissait à en perdre haleine. Un halètement plus puissant lui échappa lorsque Sirius embrassa la peau soyeuse entre ses cuisses avant de s'intéresser à la preuve de son désir de plus près. Le serpentard n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il le voulait sur lui, en lui. Il se mit donc à onduler frénétiquement les hanches tout en gémissant fortement ce qui rendit son amant complètement dingue. Il humidifia deux de ses doigts qu'il dirigea ensuite vers son antre dont il caressa doucement le tour, le faisant s'ouvrir naturellement, avant de le pénétrer doucement. Severus haleta à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Pour détourner son attention, Sirius le prit dans sa bouche, faisant de lents va-et-vient. Le génie des potions, ivre de plaisir mais souhaitant plus, écarta encore plus les jambes. Le Maraudeur prit cela pour un signe et le pénétra sans coup férir. Se sentant enfin complets, les deux jeunes hommes firent longuement, passionnément, tendrement, amoureusement l'amour s'unissant chaque fois plus profondément l'un à l'autre. Puis, rattrapés par leur plaisir, les va-et-vient prirent de l'amplitude et furent de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à ce que dans un dernier coup les deux amant jouissent, atteignant le nirvana ensemble.

Épuisé, Sirius s'abattit sur le corps en sueur en dessous du sien, sans se retirer de celui-ci, et souffla.

-Wahoo ! Ça n'a jamais été aussi...wahoo ! Mais on a pas oublié quelque chose ?

-En effet, si c'est comme ça on se disputera plus souvent ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait oublié.

-Si tu l'dit. Et puis hors de question que tu pleures de nouveau à cause de moi ! D'ailleurs, dès demain j'annonce à James, Remus et Peter que je suis avec toi, que je suis amoureux et heureux !

Estomaqué est un mot trop faible pour décrire l'état de Severus.

-Vrai...vraiment ?! T'es sérieux ?!

-Bien sur ! Je t'aime et je veux que le monde entier le sache !

-Mais tu n'aura pas honte ?

Sirius le fixa avec surprise.

-De quoi ?

-Ben de moi.

-Comment je pourrais avoir honte de toi ?!? Tu es talentueux, beau, adorable et incroyablement sexy ! Et je t'aime !

Severus rougit et dit d'une petite voix timide et innocente comme celle d'un petit garçon.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

En entendant cette phrase, le griffondor se sentit durcir dans l'étroit fourreau de Severus tant cette innocence l'excitait. En sentant le sexe de son amant grossir en lui, Severus prit une jolie teinte de tomate au ketchup.

-Ça répond à ta question ?

Severus gloussa et bougea légèrement les hanches excitant encore plus son partenaire.

-Hum, je ne suis pas sur. Tu devrais peut-être me montrer, tu sais combien je peux être stupide parfois.

-Heureusement que je suis là pour t'éclairer de mon intelligence supérieure ! Mais, je dois avouer que j'adore la pratique avec toi.

Severus ronronna.

-Vraiment ? Je te trouve fort présomptueux.

-Bientôt tu me trouveras beaucoup plus que présomptueux !

Sirius commença à bouger en son amant.

-J'a...attend...d...de...voi....ah...voir...oui...oui...çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Le reste se perdit dans les cris et les gémissements. En oubliant, encore une fois, le sort de silence.

**0000000000000000000**

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes, les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard, qui se détendaient dans le salon, pâlirent et rougirent presque simultanément en levant les yeux au plafond.

**Fin**

**0000000000000000000**

Et voilà ! Un OS de fini !Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez moi une review pour me le dire !

Les chansons sont :

_Rehab_, de Amy Winehouse (mais elle n'est pas en entier)

_Back to Black_, de Amy Winehouse

_Do You Really Want to Hurt Me ?_, de Culture Club

Je vous conseille de les écouter, elles sont sublissime !

Bon, je me remet à l'écriture du chapitre 5 de ma fic.

Bisouxxx

Psykedelikworld.


End file.
